lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Doing It Myself
| series = LG15 | number = 487 | image = EmmaRescue.JPG | caption = Cassie... is that you? | blogger = Emma | date = 20080523 | url = | forumid = 17454 | length = 5:37 | description = Nobody suspected how this would turn out. | location = The rented house, Sacred Spirit | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Greg Goodfried, and Amanda Goodfried | serprod = Amanda Goodfried | pa = Jenni Powell | directors = Marcello Daciano | story = Tom Pettit, Blair Singer, and Jim Campolongo | vidplay = Blair Singer | camera = Kevin Schlanser | editor = Matt Vanselow | music supervisor = Seth Jacobs | song = | cast = Randall Mills}} | Previous = Tick Tick Boom | Next = Goodbye... For Now | PreviousB = Girl Grown Up | NextB = Partner Swap }} Transcript Emma: Four hours. That's all the time we have before Carl dies. (Sarah and Daniel can be heard arguing in the background.) Sarah: We should be out there trying to find him right now! Daniel: Oh, well, that's what you want to do? Sarah: Yeah, that is what I want to do because it's our responsibility. Emma: We've spent too much time arguing about who stays and who goes, or if we even go at all. You know, it's just- it's time to make a decision and, um, I think I have an idea. I just hope they'll listen. (Cut to the group talking in the living room.) Jonas: Well, then, come up with something. Daniel: Come on, man. I-i... It could be a set up. (Turns to Sarah.) Look, Carl won't die. Sarah: You want to take that chance that Salinas is joking around? Jonas: Okay, well then let's go for it. We've already wasted a whole day sitting around here over-thinking this thing. You know, what are we waiting for? Jennie: We don't have a plan! Sarah: We know enough! Plan or no plan, I'm not gonna let Carl die! Gina: Look, Jennie's right, Sarah. Carl's definitely the bait for one of us. Sarah: So, what? We let Salinas murder him in order to save ourselves? Gina: No, that's not what I mean. Jonas: Sarah, nobody's saying that. Sarah: No. What you're saying is anything for Bree and nothing for Carl. (Storms off.) Daniel: Sarah! (Follows after Sarah.) (Cut to the camera panning over the group sitting in the living room. It stops at Sarah talking to Daniel at the table.) Sarah: (Whispering.) I really haven't. I need you- I want you to say something. Daniel: Fine. (Turns to everyone else.) Look, despite the fact that none of us really like the dork king, we can't just sit here and let him die. I don't want that responsibility. I don't think you do either, man. (Points at Jonas.) Sarah: You know what? I'm going. I'm going. Daniel: Well, I'm going too. Jonas: You know, you guys are out of your minds. That's not even a plan. Emma: Alright, everybody just wait! I have an idea. (Pan to Daniel. Cut to Jonas looking upset.) Jonas: You!? Emma: Yes. Jonas: No. (Stands up.) Emma: What? Jonas: No, Emma, no. No way! Emma: Think about it. Salinas won't hurt me. Jonas: But how do you know that? Emma: Because-- Jonas: You don't know that! Emma: --what he wants is one of you. I'm trait positive, remember? (Turns the camera on herself.) Look, the Order would butcher him for killing a trait positive. As far as Salinas goes, I'm untouchable. Sarah: Are we doing this? (Emma pans to Sarah.) Emma: No. (Turns the camera on herself.) Um, I'm gonna do this. I said I wanted to help and now I can. We all know that Salinas can't kill me. It would be suicide. (Pans to Jonas.) And you know it, too. (Jonas looks concernedly at the camera. Cut to Jonas parked in front of Sacred Spirit.) Jonas: This is it. Sarah said Carl is being held at Sacred Spirit somewhere, so... Phew. Here we are. (Sighs.) You know what? Listen, Emma, I just-- Emma: I can do this. Jonas: No. Emma: Yes. Jonas: You know what, listen. I-- Emma: Trust me! Jonas: Hold on a second, I've changed my mind. (Emma sighs.) I've changed my mind. Emma: What? Jonas: This is a bad idea! This is a really bad idea. Okay, what if this is all about capturing you for the Ceremony? You know, Dr. Hart could have compromised your blood. And maybe this is just about Salinas trying to ascend. Emma: It's a risk no matter what we do! Out of the few options that we have, sending me in there buys us the most time. Jonas: (Sighs.) Alright, okay. Well, then, just please promise me that if you see anything suspicious you run, okay? Don't worry about Carl. Just run. Just get out of there. Emma: Yes. Jonas: You promise? Emma: Yes, I promise. Jonas: Alright. If you're not back in five minutes, I'm coming after you. Alright? And I'm not arguing about that. Okay? Emma: Okay. (Cut to Emma crouched by the reception desk inside Sacred Spirit.) Emma: (Whispering to herself.) Go. Alright. (Runs to a door.) Here we go. (Emma opens the door. Cut to Emma running in between cubicles.) Okay. Sarah's diagram (Pans to her hand with a map drawn on it.) should lead me directly to the room that Carl's in. (Runs down the hallway to the farthest door.) Okay, this is it. This is it. (Jiggles the handle.) It's not even locked! Salinas wanted us to find him. (Emma slowly opens the door to find Carl tied to a chair and gagged, with a ticking bomb strapped to his chest. She runs to him and he groans at her.) Okay, um, okay... (Zooms in on a timer reading "01:50".) I'm gonna get your out of here. (Carl mumbles.) What? (Runs behind a camera set up nearby watching Carl. She follows the wires attached to it.) It's a live feed. Salinas is watching. Psycho. (Surveys the room.) Okay. (Runs to Carl.) Oh, God! Okay. Um... Okay. (Emma sets the camera on the floor and pulls the tape off of Carl's mouth.) Carl: Oh, God. Come on. Get me out of here. (Emma begins unstrapping Carl from the chair, but stops and looks around the room. Cut to the feed through Salinas's camera.) Carl: What-what are you doing? come on. Emma: It's running tape, but it's also a live feed. Carl: Come on, who cares? (Emma walks in front of Salinas's camera.) Emma: You will not ascend. You're gonna... you're gonna leave my friends alone and you're gonna let me walk right out of here. With Carl. (Emma steps out of the frame, showing Carl struggling. Carl looks scared at Emma.) Carl: Come on! Come on! (Emma steps back in front of the camera.) Emma: Do it. Do it, I dare you. If you kill a trait positive girl, you know that the Order will be right all over you. Do it. (A beep is heard and Emma moves out of the frame to reveal that the clock on Carl's chest has stopped. Carl looks incredulously at the camera.) Emma: That's what I thought. Carl: Get me out of here. Emma: (Whispering to herself.) That's what I thought. That's what I thought. Carl: Get me out. Emma: Okay. (Emma begins releasing Carl from his shackles.) Carl: Come on. Pull on this wire. Ah! Ah! Emma: Okay, alright. God. Be careful. Okay? Carl: Okay. (Stands up.) Get this thing off me. Get... get it off me! (Cut to Emma's camera as she reaches to pick it up.) Emma: Okay. (Cut to Emma helping Carl walk out of the building.) Emma: Okay, got it? Carl: Yeah. Emma: Alright. (Emma opens a door and helps Carl through it.) Emma: Okay. (Carl groans as they walk.) A few more steps. Carl: Okay. Emma: Good. (Looks up.) Oh, god. (Emma turns the camera down the hallway, where Salinas is approaching with a bodyguard.) Salinas: Excellent work, Emma. As far as consolation prizes go, you'll do just fine. Emma: Run! Carl, go! Run! (Emma and Carl run to the bank of elevators to their right. Cut to the doors closing, with the bodyguard behind the doors as they close. Emma turns the camera toward herself and Carl.) Emma: Are you okay? Carl: Yeah, I'm okay. Emma: Okay. Carl: What's that? (Emma pulls a VHSC tape out of her pocket and shows it to him.) Emma: Victory souvenir. Notes * Daniel seems to have cap fever in this video.